


Mistlemoan and Holly Shit His Mouth

by angelofthequeers



Series: Beelicious [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again it's really light only like pinning his hands above him and stuff, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Dean, Emotional Sex, Flowers, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I'd apologise but I'd be lying, JUST AN OVERLOAD OF FLUFF OKAY, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Shitty Puns, Sub Castiel, Touch-Starved Castiel, Trust, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: When your boyfriend's brother and future sister-in-law are coming to stay in a few days, what else can you do for an early Christmas present except blow his brains out under the mistletoe? And they make a big step of progress in the trust department, since I have to justify all this porn by shoving plot in there SOMEWHERE.





	Mistlemoan and Holly Shit His Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darmys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darmys/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Mistletoe? More like mistlemoan, amirite?
> 
> I’m sorry. I’ll show myself out. I spent half an hour laughing at the title I came up with before actually writing, as it is. ~~I'd like to apologise to Frank Sinatra for what I've done to his song title but I just had to~~
> 
> Also, this is for the person who DAMN WELL MADE ME CRY WITH JOY TODAY.

 

“Really, Dean?”

“What?” Dean grins at an unimpressed Cas, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Cas’ sweatpants and drawing him in closer. “It’s working, isn’t it?”

Cas continues to stare at the man gently pinning him to the bedroom door jamb.

“You know that you don’t need to resort to using mistletoe to get me to kiss you, right?” he says. “You can seduce me just fine without resorting to a parasitic plant.”

Dean grins, face lighting up like a small child’s.

“But it has _meaning_ , Cas!” he whines. “You’re a florist, so I thought you’d appreciate it!”

Cas inhales sharply when Dean leans in and starts to kiss and nibble his throat.

“‘Difficulties’,” he gasps, groaning when Dean bites down and then soothes the skin with his tongue. “‘Affection. K-Kiss me’.”

Dean beams.

“Well, if you insist.”

He presses his lips to Cas’, receiving a moan in response as Cas melts into the kiss and works his thigh in between Dean’s legs. Cas makes a smug noise when Dean’s the one who moans this time and starts rubbing his crotch against Cas’ thigh.

“You’re such a horndog, Dean,” Cas laughs as Dean thrusts even faster. He’s promptly silenced by Dean nipping his bottom lip sharply, then drawing it into his mouth, and finally capturing Cas’s mouth in a proper kiss.

“But I’m _your_ horndog,” Dean says proudly, then groans and speeds up his hips. “Fuck – _Cas_ –”

“You – you better not get a leg fetish.” The familiar haze of lust is starting to descend on Cas as his dick perks up in his pants at how Dean’s losing control. Huh. Now he sees what Dean means about getting off on his partner getting off.

“Think I kinda got a Cas fetish,” Dean admits breathlessly. “I – Christ, any part of your body turns me on.”

It’s totally cheesy, but it’s also so sweet that Cas decides he has to help out. He removes his leg, making Dean whine loudly, but his boyfriend’s quickly silenced when Cas turns them around and pins Dean to the jamb, kissing him reassuringly.

“I’ve got you,” he soothes with another kiss. He removes Dean’s shirt, then trails kisses down Dean’s neck and torso, making sure to heap plenty of attention on Dean’s gorgeous nipples. By the time he’s licking around the waistband of Dean’s sweats, his boyfriend’s green eyes are blown and his mouth is hanging slightly open.

“Oh, god,” Dean says in a strangled voice. “You on your knees like that just –”

He trails off with a groan. Cas decides to reward him for the compliment by tugging his sweats and boxers down and coaxing Dean to step out of them, kissing and licking all around Dean’s crotch but completely ignoring the flushed erection right in front of him.

“Come ooooon,” Dean complains when Cas showers his inner thighs with kisses. Cas pauses.

“Is this okay?” he says. “I don’t want to make you beg for it –”

Dean reaches down and cups his cheek.

“‘S okay, Cas. I kinda like begging. Don’t take me seriously, okay? Just ‘cause I’m sexually frustrated doesn’t mean I hate it.”

Cas studies him for a few moments, trying to detect any hint of a lie in his words. Satisfied that Dean’s telling the truth, he returns to his task of bruising up Dean’s inner thighs.

“Though it _would_ be great if you could just skip to sucking me off, already,” Dean adds with a groan. Cas smiles mischievously against Dean’s skin.

“It would be, wouldn’t it?” he says. Dean sighs happily when Cas takes his cock in hand, but Cas only strokes it once before letting go and nestling even further between Dean’s legs.

“Oh, come on!” Dean says. But then he eats his words when Cas licks up his perineum, long and slow, and he hisses and bucks his hips when Cas starts to suck on one of his balls. “ _Caaaaas_ …”

 “I enjoy this,” Cas murmurs as he licks across to Dean’s other testicle, holding Dean’s hips in place against the jamb. “Making you happy makes me very happy.”

Dean’s trembling by the time Cas licks a stripe up his cock from the base, and his hands fly to Cas’ hair and yanks when Cas finally puts him out of his misery and closes his mouth around the head. Cas employs all of his skills and tricks to give Dean the best damn head he’s given in his whole life: swirl his tongue around the head, flick it into the slit, hollow his cheeks as he bobs…

Dean’s openly panting and sagging against the door jamb by now, fingers tangled in Cas’ hair as Cas uses one hand to cup and roll his balls and the other to massage and stroke his shaft while blowing him.

“Christ,” Dean gasps. “I’m fucking dead. I’m in Heaven, aren’t I?”

Cas smiles as well as he can with his lips stretched around Dean’s cock. Then he decides to try something he’s never done before but that he’s researched in order to try at some point. He pulls off to take a breath, still attached to Dean’s cock by a line of saliva, and then he takes Dean back into his mouth, relaxes his throat –

And then Dean’s cock is sliding all the way down. Dean gives a long, broken moan as it hits the back of Cas’ throat and he repeatedly slams his head back against the jamb, nearly pulling Cas’ hair out by the roots.

“Oh – _fucking Christ_ –” Dean nearly shouts. “You _fucker_!”

Cas smiles around the cock in his mouth, looking up at Dean innocently from where he’s still kneeling, and the effect it has on Dean is beautiful to behold: his legs have actually given out and he’d have fallen to the floor if not for Cas pinning his hips to the jamb.

“You – are the most _beautiful_ fucking person –” Dean says shakily. “So gorgeous – on your knees, lookin’ at me like that, my cock in your mouth –”

Cas groans and reaches down to squeeze himself, the ache in his groin starting to err on the side of too painful. He’s actually surprised at just how much he _loves_ going down on Dean. It’s always been a chore before, a necessity of foreplay to build up to the main event, but Dean treats him like some sort of damn cocksucking _angel_ , like it’s a _treat_ to have Cas blow him, and it’s nearly more than he can handle a lot of the time. He’s not used to being… _revered_ like this.

He takes a moment to give himself a few strokes through his pants, then returns to gripping Dean’s hip as he returns to work. Dean’s already so worked up that it doesn’t take much for him to come; just a few more moments and Dean stiffens, hips bucking, his cock jerking in Cas’ mouth, and Cas quickly pulls back to be able to taste the salty fluid on his tongue. He swallows eagerly, then lets Dean’s flaccid cock fall from his mouth so that he can lick the come off his lips while Dean watches with a groan, and he finally releases Dean’s hips to let the man slide to the floor with trembling limbs.

“Fucking Christ, you’re perfect,” Dean says with a tired smile, reaching out to cup Cas’ face. Cas ducks his head, smiling as his cheeks flush, and he lets himself be pulled into Dean’s lap and held close as he rests his head on Dean’s collar, ignoring how he’s still hard. Dean will reciprocate eventually; for now, Cas just wants to be cuddled.

“Forget mistletoe,” Dean says suddenly. “You made me freaking mistle _moan_.”

“That’s it.” Cas wriggles out of Dean’s grip. “I’m not touching you for that joke. Suck yourself off next time.”

He manages to clamber to his feet but, despite still being orgasm-drunk, Dean’s faster. Cas is swept off his feet bridal style, laughing and struggling as Dean holds him close and carries him to the bedroom.

“I’ll just have to touch you, then,” Dean teases. Cas is then dropped onto Dean’s holly-decorated bed, though not roughly, and then his body is covered by Dean’s as the man kisses him so thoroughly that his breath is stolen away. This right here – Dean on top of him, kissing him, _touching_ him – is what Cas just _knows_ will be his heaven when he eventually dies, because he could do this forever.

“Ah, ah,” Dean chastises when Cas starts to run his hands down Dean’s chest. Cas whines when Dean grabs his wrists and pins them above his head. “I seem to remember you saying that you weren’t going to touch me.”

“ _Dean_!” Cas whines, straining against Dean’s grip. “That’s not fair!”

He _has_ to touch Dean. Part of him getting off involves being able to touch and kiss his partner, and Dean – that fucker – knows it. It’s why Cas doesn’t like being fucked on his stomach, because he can’t properly hold and kiss Dean. It’s probably a needy, touch-starved thing.

“No. Stay,” Dean orders, though not harshly, as he tightens his grip. A hot shiver runs all down Cas’ body.

“Okay,” he croaks. The small chuckle from above tells him that yes, Dean’s very much aware of his reaction to being ordered around.

“So, you like it when I take charge, huh?” Dean’s voice has dropped into husky territory and Cas is leaking just from the sound of it. “You like it when I tell you what to do?”

Cas nods frantically, lifting his hips and then his upper body to let Dean undress him. He tries to touch Dean again after his shirt’s been removed, but Dean’s quicker and he traps Cas’ hands on either side of his head.

“ _Stay_ ,” Dean growls. Cas whimpers and nods again. “Good boy.”

The compliment burns him up from the inside in the best way possible, until he’s floating in sensation. Arthur had called him that too whenever he obeyed…but that was mocking, intended to humiliate and degrade him. But there’s not one trace of that in Dean’s voice. No, all Cas can hear is affection and playfulness, and he’s surprised at how much he loves it when Dean calls him that. Yes, he _is_ Dean’s good boy, and all he wants is to make Dean happy –

His train of thought is rudely cut off by the wet heat that envelops his cock, ripping a strangled gasp out of him as he bucks up. He’s already worked up from sucking Dean off, so it’s not long before he’s whining and thrusting up into Dean’s mouth and babbling, “Dean – so close – I’m gonna come –”

He’s expecting Dean to swallow like always, so it’s an utter surprise when Dean pulls off his cock instead and starts to jerk him off. His face is way too close, though, and Cas opens his mouth to tell Dean, to warn him that he’s going to come – but his orgasm forces a cry out of him instead as he clenches his fists in the bedsheets and arches off the bed, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

It takes a moment after his jelly-like limbs give out to be able to open his eyes. When he does, he’s met with possibly the hottest thing he’s _ever_ seen: Dean’s face, covered in his come, which is dripping onto Dean’s thighs and the sheets.

“Oh my god,” Cas moans. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“Thought I’d shake it up a bit,” Dean shrugs. “I’m guessing it had an effect on you?”

“Gee, you think?” Cas says, a little hysterical note to his voice because the sight of Dean covered in his come is seriously doing things to him and he would be _so_ hard right now if not for that pesky thing known as a refractory period. “My god, Dean, one of these days you’re going to kill me.”

Dean just grins, licking his lips as come starts to settle there. The sight sends a hot rush of something primal through Cas, and he’s reaching out and yanking Dean down into a messy kiss, growling when he tastes himself on Dean’s lips and in his mouth.

“Mine,” Cas snarls. Dean grins again and nods.

“Damn right. Budge over.”

Cas shuffles over to one side of the bed, while Dean snags some tissues from his bedside table and cleans his face and thighs up. Then he’s pulling the covers over them and Cas can snuggle into his side with a content sigh. He’s been the one to hold Dean a couple of times but nothing compares to the sheer feeling of _happylovesafe_ that comes from his boyfriend holding him.

“Was that okay?” Dean asks a little worriedly, already mindlessly stroking Cas’ hair. “The bossing you around and stuff? I just don’t wanna be an overcontrolling dick –”

“Trust me, Dean, you’d know if it wasn’t,” Cas says dryly. “I’ve never felt anxious in bed with you since…that time. I mean…” He sighs, trying to think about how to word it. “Yes, Arthur used to call me his good boy too. And he’d hold me down and make me submit. But…I’m in a better place now, Dean. You’ve helped me so much, and I’d trust you with my _soul_ , and I – I know you won’t hurt me. I know it’s all in fun when you pin me down and order me around. I know you’re not trying to degrade me when you call me your good boy. That’s why I enjoy it so much. I _like_ being your good boy and being able to let you do that stuff to me.”

He nuzzles into the crook of Dean’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there.

“I’m starting to associate these things with you, rather than with him,” he says firmly. “I think being the one to make the first move when I jerked you off during our third date and being allowed to make that choice to bottom…they helped more than I thought they would. And it’s – it’s gotten easier to do things with you that I wouldn’t do with anybody else, because I _trust_ you. And I _know_ you won’t treat me like the others did.”

There’s a long silence. Just as Cas is starting to get worried –

“I’m glad.” Dean kisses Cas’ sweat-damp hair. “I’m so freaking happy you trust me, Cas. And it’s always been up to you how far we go.”

Cas hums happily, skimming his hand over Dean’s stomach as he closes his eyes and sinks into the feeling of _safety_ he feels with his lover.

“Don’t think I’ll be able to stand not bein’ able to touch you when Sam and Jess get here,” Dean says, breaking the silence again. “Otherwise they’ll think that _they_ can fuck too.”

“You could just come to my apartment and fuck me there,” Cas suggests. “I’ll even let you hang the mistletoe and holly there.”

Dean snorts.

“But that’ll mean leaving ‘em alone. And then they’ll fuck under my roof.”

“Have you ever considered that maybe – just maybe – not everybody is as concerned with sex as you are?” Cas says teasingly. “And that they might possess the restraint needed to avoid touching each other while here in somebody else’s house?”

“Shuddup,” Dean grumbles. “I’m tryin’ to bitch here and you’re not lettin’ me.”

“My apologies,” Cas deadpans, leaning up and kissing Dean on the lips. “Merry early Christmas, Dean. Have fun taking down the mistletoe so that Sam and Jess don’t ‘touch each other’ when they arrive.”

“Don’t you mean the mistle _moan_?” Dean snickers. Cas rolls his eyes in disgust and tries to turn away but is stopped this time by Dean’s arm tightening around him.

“Merry early Christmas, Cas. And you fucking love my puns.”

“You keep believing that if that’s what helps you sleep at night.”


End file.
